Infected
by TheMinxy6
Summary: Haymitch gets into fight, and Effie's furious. However, she's not letting on as much as she could, so what will happen when she tends to his injury. M-rated-smuttery.


**Disclaimer: **Sorry Suzanne. But your characters are just too sexy. And I like to play with them.

**A/N: **Helllloooo Hayffiers! Sorry I didn't get this out last night like I said- I nearly had it done, but I could feel myself flagging badly so I packed myself off to bed. Nothing like a bit of morning-smut-writing in the library to finish it off though, non? ;) Hope you all enjoy it, let me know!

* * *

**Infected**

"You are completely infuriating, Haymitch! Can we not have _one_ year where you don't try and fight someone? Just _one _year?"

Haymitch was trailing behind her, staring daggers into the back of her head as he held the bloody rag to his forehead.

"_He_, was the one out to get me!"

"He was _not_ out to get you Haymitch! You were the one threatening to throw half the bar's stock at him!"

"He was staring at me!"

"He was a _Peacekeeper_! And you were getting _rowdy_! You're like an alcoholic badger- aggressive and _completely _uncontrollable!"

"Sorry, did no one ever tell you I wasn't meant to be a pet!" He growled out; Effie looked over her shoulder briefly and glared at him, his own eyes bright and angry.

It had been a big evening following the tributes interviews, and after the kids had gone to bed, Effie and Haymitch had been required to go down and socialise with all the sponsors. The high fliers, fancy food laid out, smart dress code. . . the works.

Haymitch had stood slouched by the bar, and despite his attempts at distracting himself, he eyed up Effie at every opportunity. He'd felt something animalistic stir inside him when he'd seen her come down the stairs of the penthouse earlier that evening, her infinitely long, smooth legs steadily descending in her impossibly high pink and black glittery stilettos.

He wasn't sure if she noticed him gawk at her for a moment, his jaw metaphorically dropping, but she either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. He watched as her eyes dropped briefly over him, but he couldn't make out the look in her eyes. Effie linked her arm with his, letting out a sigh that was almost prophetic, "Let's try and make it through tonight."

This evening always seemed to end with her screaming blue murder at him.

His gaze had followed her curvaceous figure glide about the room ever since. She was packed into a tight, short, hot pink dress decorated in black lace and a bit of feathering at the shoulders and the plunging neckline. Her wig was black, and had a slightly less obvious glitter to it than her shoes. His eyes were magnetically drawn back up to her face- her eyes dancing as she laughed- her make-up dark and smokey, and her plump lips the same daring pink as her dress.

She looked completely over the top as always, and he mentally slapped himself for the desire burning up in his body. Every time he found himself fantasising about her- bent over or riding him or some other wild act from the gutter of his mind- he ordered himself another drink.

Needless to say, it hadn't taken him long to get pretty smashed.

He'd got a bit edgy and well, the next thing he knew he was face down on the floor; dizzy and blood running into his eye. He'd been hauled up by Effie, who nearly fell over in her insane shoes; she had shoved him towards the nearest exit, trying to save District 12's reputation once again.

"I told you to take it easy on the drinking, but did you listen to me? _No._" She shrieked, her hands waving around uncontrollably at the horrendousness of the situation, striding at such a pace back to the penthouse he could barely keep up.

". . . and, to make it worse, you knocked over that _entire_ display the stylists had created!"

Her shrill voice was going straight through his already throbbing skull, part of him wanted to throttle her she was winding him up so much, if only one of his hands wasn't already preoccupied.

Haymitch let his eyes drop to her behind, wiggling in front of him and perfectly enshrined in hot pink. Maybe he was on a death wish this evening, but he realised he actually still had enough hands to spank her. . .

The thought came too late though. She entered the elevator, turning 180 degrees and giving him a pointed look as he begrudgingly dragged himself into the metal box after her. She jabbed the "up" button viciously, folding her arms and staring straight ahead.

Effie felt like she'd been holding her breath for the past five minutes, pent up and her heart racing. She let herself slowly breathe out, trying to calm herself down. She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but despite her fury, she'd found Haymitch's display downstairs incredibly arousing. She mentally cringed as she realised she'd just stood there and watched him fight- no attempt to intervene- her eyes wide with fascination and more than a hint of want. His eyes had been wild as he gave as good as he got to three Peacekeepers, until one managed to duck behind him and catch him off balance. Somewhere along the line she'd pulled it together, barging through the appalled crowd, realising she should be furious.

She definitely was _a bit_ furious. He had ended up in some brawl nearly every year; but he'd made a true mockery out of the Capitol's security system this time. Two of them had probably lost a few teeth.

As soon as the doors opened she was off, putting space between them, surprisingly speedy in her heels as she rabbited on. Haymitch again held back a bit, feeling more and more like a naughty child, realising the cloth was not doing much to stem the blood gushing from his head.

His eyes were drawn back up the gentle curve of her back, resting on her face as she paced around the dining area. Maybe if he just bent her over the-

"-I mean you're completely incorrigible!"

Effie pinched the top of her nose, closing her eyes, Haymitch trying to mentally tune out as she prattled on, ". . . what I am going to have to do to make this District respectable?"

She spun on the tips of her shoes to face him, her eyes locking with his as she steadilly walked back towards him. He tried not to let his vision flicker to her svelte legs, "Are you even listening to me Haymitch?"

He gave her a mocking smile, "I'm guessing you'd like to hear a _yes_?"

She pursed her lips in anger, her eyes narrowing to slits as she put her hands on her hips. Effie tried to douse the flame starting to burn low in her belly, the sight of him with ruffled hair, steely eyes and blood on his torn, rumpled shirt doing something to her which she really, _really_ should not be feeling. Half his buttons had been torn off in the bedlam, and she could see far too much of his chest- tanned and scarred- Effie's fingers itching to run through the smatterings of hair. He looked feral, manly and outrageously delicious.

Effie had spent the evening pounding their tributes' names into the head of every smug, slimey man in the room. Really, she'd been aching for another type of pounding from the only real man in there. Her eyes had constantly drifted back to him, slumped over the bar in his crisp suit. She knew it was a bad idea on so many levels.

Unfortunately for her, this desire was becoming more and more frequent.

She stopped a few inches from him, Haymitch wetting his lips without a thought. Effie smiled a little to herself, before yanking the cloth away from his forehead and he yelped out, pushing the rag back to his open skin.

"Let me look at it."

"No."

Effie let her eyes drop to his lips seductively, and she breathed in, consciously pushing her chest out as she did, and she asked again, fluttering her fake eyelashes a tiny bit more, "Let me look at it."

Despite his peeved expression, his lips parted for a split second, and something slowly started swirling in his eyes. She didn't react but she knew she'd ensnared him momentarily.

It was deep; deeper than she thought. A straight incision diagonally across one side of his forehead, finishing near his eyebrow- he'd caught the edge of a glass table on his way down; it was lucky he didn't lose an eye.

"Would you mind getting some of the anti-bacterial fluid, a cloth and the stitch-strips please?" She said calmly to a nearby Avox, who then wondered off.

"I didn't say I needed your help you ridiculous woman!"

She turned back to him, and the look in her eyes meant business, "It's going to get infected, and I'm not going to listen to you whine for weeks on end because of it. . ."

"It's nothing, it'll stop bleeding. . . soon." He was disappointed at himself for the lack of certainty in his voice; she was going to tear this down. He felt a magnetic draw to her soft, pink lips again- how much of an option would it be to kiss her quiet?

He backed away instead as she tried to look at it again.

". . . And I'm not having you using alcohol as an excuse to _'numb the pain'_. . ."

"It. Will. Be. FINE. I grew up in District 12- I've had a lot worse than this and still lived to see another day!"

"Well, we don't do things like that here." She said prissily, "Sit."

He'd normally ignore her requests just to anger her. He liked it far too much when she got angry- the blush burning through her white powder, the slight shake in her voice and the inferno in her eyes.

But Haymitch had no energy to argue anymore today, he gritted out an annoyed "_Fine_" and perched on the edge of the large dining table.

It only took him a few seconds to realise the perks of relenting as she came towards him; Effie tipped his chin up, angling his head into the light to get a better look, before letting his head back down again. Her cleavage right at his eye level. . .

Any chance to spend time a little closer to her when she'd been unwittingly tormenting him all night was the sort of sadistic pleasure he more than relished on occassion. Especially when she was dressed like this. . .

"Well, there doesn't appear to be any bits of glass stuck in there. . . and it is actually clotting."

"How would you know?" He said, slightly exasperated.

Her nails dug into his ear lobe suddenly and he let out a cry of protest. The dominating glitter in her eyes as she looked down at him through her bottom lashes made his crotch stir, the long lick of her lips before she spoke nearly breaking his resolve completely, "I do have my talents, Haymitch." Her voice wrapped round his ear drum lasciviously.

Haymitch nearly jumped her right there, but the Avox returned, silently handing the bowl, cloth and strips to Effie as she said her thanks, the Avox dismissing herself from the room. Effie placed everything on the table next to him, which he eyed suspiciously.

He had a petulant look on his face, suddenly replaced by an alarmed expression as she pushed herself inbetween his legs, her whole body nearly pressed into his as she continued to analyse his wound. . . his hands gripping the edge of the table, white knuckles burning.

"It's still rather inflamed, but it should be fine."

His mind was charged, but his body was even more so as he felt himself starting to grow stiff and heavy, his response was delayed, "Oh, erm, ok. Good."

Effie reached over and dipped the cloth in the liquid, pushing his hair back and gently mopping the edge of the cut, his body barely registering the stinging pain.

His icy blue eyes were attached to something else. . . her gorgeous, large pair of breasts only inches from his face. Haymitch felt himself wet his lips, wondering what her milky skin would taste like on his tongue, how sensitive her nipples were. . . His breath was making the feathers on her neckline dance, and he wondered how close he could reasonably get. . .

Effie's breath caught in her throat when she felt his hair brushing her collar bone; it took all her will power to not collapse into him right there.

"If you don't get your face out of my chest right now Haymitch Abernathy you might find yourself missing a friend tomorrow morning. I make a very clean cut."

He smirked, pulling back ever so slightly, his eyes still level with her low-cut pink neckline.

Effie dabbed the middle of the wound gently with the serum, Haymitch letting out a low hiss each time she touched it.

"Steady on sweetheart, not so heavy handed."

"I'm not being-" She growled out her half response, her frustration not allowing her to finish the setence.

He gently placed a hand on her hip, hoping she wouldn't notice through the skin-tight material. After a few seconds, she cleared her throat.

He piped up, trying to keep his voice innocent, "What? Just helping you keep balance. You're going to fall over on those insanely high heels you insist on wearing otherwise."

She didn't respond, just bit her lip, which she hoped he didn't see due to his undoubted unswerving focus on her breasts. At least it kept him distracted.

"I think this is the third year running this has happened." She said, her tone tired and almost nonchalant.

She swallowed when she felt his hot breath on chest, her breasts aching to be touched, "Didn't mean to ruin your evening."

"Are you still drunk?"

"The last half an hour has sobered me up a fair bit. Your voice alone drilled about half the alcohol out of my system. . . how much have you drunk?"

Effie rolled her eyes, "A little."

She tilted his head back marginally, needing to get a better view in the dim light, his nose nearly brushing her chin from the movement, his breath hitting the top of her neck. Effie smirked to herself as she noticed his eyes had fluttered closed under her gentle ministrations, his face relaxed in bliss.

She smelt gorgeous- of roses and darkness he thought- completely intoxicating as he thought about all the ways he could bury himself inside of her. He was rapidly losing control of his thoughts, his nerves ablaze as she suddenly rested her hand on the junction between his neck and his shoulder, her soft, slight fingers dusting the delicate skin there as she leant in a little closer to see the smaller areas of the laceration.

Effie swallowed the lump in her throat when she felt his large, strong thumb trace small circles into her hip. She carefully tried to clean the last of the wound, her hand starting to shake, the simple gesture he was performing making her skin prickle all over, her wetness increasing as she gulped down the moan rising in her throat as she felt the heat radiate off his body.

She leant to the side slightly, picking up the strips and noticed how his other hand fell on her hip, as if to encourage her to stand upright again.

Effie kept her eyes fixed on the job at hand, gently placing the first strip across the wound, trying to surpress a shudder as his stubbly chin accidentally grazed the tender skin of her breasts. _I do not want this man. I do not want this man. . ._

She placed the second strip on his forehead, her thumb brushing across it gently as he was crushed by another wave of her scent from her wrist. His hands almost imperceptibly tightening their grip on her hips, and the urge to grind up against him now almost becoming too much as the wet ache between her thighs grew exponentially.

He was sure he felt her shift further into him, most of their bodies now touching; he couldn't breathe as she put the final strip on. She was so close.

But then she didn't move.

He felt his resolve slowly falling away when he realised how heavily she was breathing, her chest flushed. Her actions had stilled, bar the one hand that was now steadily creeping round his neck. As soon as he felt her push against his legs- widening her own a little- he knew she wanted it as bad as he did.

Haymitch groaned out, his heart in his mouth as he took the leap, "_Effie. . ._"

She felt her heart beat increase tenfold, the moisture swimming in between her thighs at his voice, strained and lustful.

He closed his eyes and buried her face into her chest, kissing and nipping at her creamy skin. He heard her gasp, the sudden blend of rough stubble and soft lips sending a storm south, "_Haymitch. . ._"

His name was supposed to come out as a protest, but her body was having none of it.

Effie's hands wound round the nape of his neck and pressed him to her tighter, stroking the back of his neck as she let her own head drop back, her delicate lips falling open with a silky sigh. He grinned into her skin, his hands snaking round from her hips, sliding up her back as he found the zip of her outrageously tight dress. He slowly peeled the material off her, his hands gently grazing down every inch of fresh skin that was revealed as he kissed his way up her heaving chest- he felt a tiny moan vibrate up her throat and her hands were suddenly gripping his already mussed hair- every breath becoming more laboured.

Haymitch reached her neck before pulling back a little, his eyes fixed on hers, half-closed and lusty in the centre of her smokey make-up. He softly pushed the dress from her shoulders and it pooled down by her feet. . . the pink and black patches of lace now revealed.

His mouth went dry and he lost all coherent thought, all steadiness gone in an explosion of lust, crushing his mouth to her pliant lips, swallowing her moans as she tore apart the remainders of his shirt.

Effie swept her cool hands across his chest as she groaned into their kiss, feeling the soft hairs beneath her fingertips that had been slowly driving her crazy. She was devouring him, molten electricity when their tongues slid past each other, pushing her breasts into his bare chest, and he felt himself straining in his pants.

His body felt like it was on fire as she pressed closer to him, her hands tugging at his hair when his hand ran along her waist, grabbing her roughly as his other hand quickly dealt with her bra clasp, the offending item dropping to the floor. Haymitch growled as his flint eyes fell to her newly exposed breasts, and she gasped loudly when he flipped their positions, pushing her up onto the table. She cried out when he sucked at her neck aggressively, his thumbs ghosting the curve of her breasts.

His hot breath set her body ablaze as he kissed and nipped his way down her collar bone, "I've wanted this all night you know. . . all bloody night. . . watching you flounce around in that dress, flirting with those smarmy, self-satisfied idiots . . . "

She cried out as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it; her skin tasted like cream. Effie could barely catch her breath, "You should have said something sooner Haymitch, I can't be doing with a Capitol man. . ." She whispered huskily.

He couldn't help but groan, hearing the seductive smile in her voice as her slim fingers journeyed lower, his muscles twitching as they danced over his stomach. His belt was soon being pulled through the loops.

Haymitch watched as she bit her lip, holding the leather strap up purposefully before tossing it down onto the floor. He kissed her hungrily, one hand at her inner thigh as he stroked her through the thin material, every one of her mewls and sighs stolen by him.

Effie was breathless, licking her lips as she made light work of his pants- her head spinning as she saw him there, exquisitely hard, everything in her body aching for him to be inside her. She grasped him confidently, the smirk on his face gone.

His forehead dropped to her shoulder, a spike of pain rushing from his cut only heightening the sensations; his breathing hitched as he watched her tease him aggressively, her perfectly manicured nails grazing over him briefly in torturous pleasure. With a grunt Haymitch pulled her hands away, it was all going to be over before it had even started if she carried on like that.

Without warning, he yanked her lace knickers down to her ankles, a throaty gasp ripped from her lips as she stumbled out of them, grabbing onto his arms for stability as he smirked- Effie was keeping her heels on.

He pushed her back onto the smooth wooden surface, one of his muscular arms holding her hands above her head. Effie wriggled underneath him as he dropped wet kisses over her stomach, up to her breasts, her neck, a bolt of pleasure surging through her. He sucked at her ear lobe, his voice dark and dangerous, "You like it when I fight, don't you Effie? I saw you watching. . ."

She could only respond with a wanton mewl; his free hand was caressing the inside of her thigh, barely tracing along her wet folds, panting and throbbing for him, the anticipation slowly driving her crazy.

"Please Haymitch. . . _oh god _. . ."

She could feel him rock hard and teasing at her wet entrance, brushing against her clit, the grip on her wrists tightening as she tried to writhe licentiously for more. He kissed her ferociously, barely pulling away as he met her heavy lidded eyes.

"And you're about to experience what I like seeing you do." He growled.

He drove into her, buried to the hilt, and they both moaned at the sensation. She was so wet and warm and he barely choked out a breath, her back arching at the feel of him so hard and heavy inside her. Effie shifted slightly under him, stretching herself for him, and he let out a stangled groan.

Haymitch started to move inside her, every moan he ripped from her throat vying him on, her legs possessively tight around his waist, her heels locked behind him. He still had her hands pinned to the hard wood, and she licked at the hollow of his neck as she begged him, her breath ragged.

"Please Haymitch, I want to touch you _please_ _Haymitch _. . ."

He smirked down at her, Effie's lipstick smudged and her lips bruised by his kisses; her breasts quivering as he pounded into her. He sucked at her neck hard and she cried out at the sensation. He pulled back, satisfied with his mark- her price for release- and he let her hands go. They shot to his body, teasing his nipples, running down his muscular back, grabbing hold of his arse as she tried to draw him closer. He panted at as she repeated his name, her hands urging him on as something started to coil inside him.

His rhythm steadily increased, and she cried out with every stroke- aggressive as he grabbed her waist- a vice grip on her as she tried to wriggle underneath him. Effie felt a fresh wave of arousal as he loomed over her, wetness dripping down to her ass hole as he pounded inside her. His hair was messy across his cut, the film of sweat building on his chest. . . his dark eyes boring into hers.

Haymitch grabbed her thighs suddenly, a stangled growl torn from his throat as he threw her legs over his shoulders, she screamed at the change of angle- slamming into her mercilessly, so deeply she could feel her walls fluttering at the friction. Her nails dag into his scarred shoulder as she bit her lip, the orgasm in her cresting so rapidly she felt her head spin.

His eyes were glittering with mirth as he watched her cling onto him, and he rubbed roughly at her clit, her mouth falling open at the exquisite torture he was putting her through. She was about to tip over into oblivion, her eyes falling shut and her walls clenching as his length as he slammed into her.

"Look at me." He growled, grabbing her chin as she struggled to focus, her eyes clouded by lust. The sight of him, dominating, untamed and driving into her, unraveled her completely. She cried out as her whole body tensed; her nails scratching over the table as she came, trying to anchor herself as he sent her to dizzy heights. He followed her seconds after, her walls tightening around him as he let out a guttural moan, teasing out the last trickles of pleasure from her wilting body as he let her legs down, collapsing on top of her.

Effie felt like she was floating, letting her fingers run through his long, now wet, hair as she caught her breath. Everything in her body twinkled, bar the exquisite aching in between her legs from the blissful torture he'd put her through. Haymitch breathed heavily into her neck, light headed and perfectly dazed. She smelt even better now- roses, darkness and _him. _

She grinned into his shoulder, "I'm not sure if that was such a good idea with all the blood you lost."

"It was the best idea we've had for a long time," She could hear the devilishness in his voice.

He pushed himself off the table, and she almost protested at the lack of contact, before he pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her waist- Effie in nothing but her heels, his pants at his ankles.

"Round two at yours or mine then?" He smirked, his eyes dropping to her lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but a smile played on her lips, "What makes you think you're getting a round two Mr. Abernathy?"

He pulled her in tighter, "Well, if you're going to scream at me all day Effie Trinket; you can at least scream for me all night."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it everyone! This actually popped to mind writing _The Boy In The Bed_.The thought of Effie nursing Haymitch when they were older. . . was something I wanted to put out into the Hayffie world hahaha. Minx x


End file.
